Breathe No More
by hopeless faerie
Summary: Not entirely my work. I had the assistance of other people. This was originally a class project that I don't regret. Interesting, creepy story as Amy relives the same day over again in an attempt to save her friend Paris from getting killed. Yeah, I know.


Breathe No More

It was a crisp fall morning when Amy awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock," she mumbled as she crawled out of bed and trudged down the hallway. The sun was shining through the large window and nearly blinded her as she walked down the stairs. She was home alone, as always, because her parents leave to go to work before she gets up. She sleepily poured herself a heaping bowl of cereal and began her daily routine.

After she ate her cereal, she went upstairs and got ready for school. She realized that she had some extra time, which she never does. So, she decided to check her emails. She checked it and found only one email that was from unknown. She thought of it as junk mail and went about her day. Little did she know, that email would change her life forever.

"Amy, wait up!" yelled Paris from across the hallway. She came to Amy as quickly as she could except that wasn't very fast because the hallway was extremely crowded.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were ignoring me," explained Paris.

"Oh sorry, I'm like really tired. And I mean its Monday, come on. Who isn't tired?" replied Amy.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see ya later," said Paris as she walked to homeroom.

"Yeah see ya later," responded Amy as she went about her day.

It was pretty normal and everything was as dull as it could be, I mean its Monday. The only thing that was different today was the fact that Paris didn't meet her after school like they always did. Amy looked all over for her friend. Then, exactly 3:00, the bell rang and school was out. A minute later, she heard a blood curling scream and a gun shot. Then Amy blacked out.

Amy thought that she was dead until she woke up to the alarm clock blaring.

"Stupid alarm clock," she mumbled as she trudged down the stairs. The sun was shining through the large window and nearly blinded her as she walked down the stairs.

She went to get the cereal when she said,

"Is my life that routine that I repeat every single day? I mean I know I do the same thing but I feel like I did the exact same thing yesterday. Oh well, who cares."

She ate, got ready and once again, she had some extra time left over.

"Man, I never have time to do anything but this is weird," she said. She went to the computer and checked her mail. Once again, that unknown letter was still in the mail.

"Man, I thought that I deleted this thing," she said as she proceeded to delete it and go about her day.

"Amy, wait up!" Paris yelled from across the hallway. She came to Amy as quickly as she could except that wasn't very fast because the hallway was extremely crowded.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were ignoring me," explained Paris.

"Oh sorry I'm really tired. And I mean-hey, didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" questioned Amy.

"Umm, no you didn't see me. I was at my grandma's house all day. It's Monday, genius, where have you been?" said Paris.

"I don't know where I've been but it seems…"Amy was interrupted by Paris.

"Hey sorry, gotta go. See ya later!" said Paris as she walked to homeroom.

"Yeah…see ya later," said Amy in a confused voice.

She immediately went to the girls bathroom and started to think out loud. Fortunately, it was empty.

"Okay, what on Earth is going on? Why is everything repeating itself? That makes no sense whatsoever. Okay, get a grip. This is not a bad day. It's okay. It's all a freaky coincidence. Okay, look in the mirror and say, "Its okay.""

She turned around, looked in the mirror and saw a face in the background. It looked like a janitor? It scared her and she turned and punched the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. She turned around and no one was there. No janitor, no nothing, no no one. She heard the final warning bell and headed to the nurse because her hand was bleeding and got a pass from the nurse. She told the nurse that she was in a fight with a dog and let it go and she went about her day.

It was exactly the same, nothing had changed from the previous day. It was creepy and it gave her the chills. She ran out of school, hoping that the comfort of home would change her unstable mind. She wasn't crazy, but she wasn't completely normal either.

At exactly at 3:01, she heard a blood curling scream and a gun shot. Amy blacked out.

She was hoping that she was dead so that she wouldn't relieve the same day. She heard the alarm clock go off and she was so paranoid that she hurled it across the room, breaking it like she broke the mirror. She ran downstairs, ignoring the blinding light, skipped breakfast and read her mail.

"The only thing that is different from any other day and the last two days are the fact that I checked my email and that one mail keeps showing up. I have to read it now!" she said. She opened her mailbox and it read this:

**Dear Amy,**

**Are you having fun reliving every day? I'm sure you are. However, there is a way to end your misery and my joy, but if you don't comply, its only more misery for you. This is what you must do. Your lovely friend Paris is my captive. I took her as she left for homeroom, when it was the last time that you saw her. Well, she is under my control now, and the reason she hasn't attempted to save herself. Brainwashing is so much fun. Now, this is what you must do to get Paris back.**

**After School, come to the playground with $1,000,000 and be ready to give it away. You will see Paris. don't try any tricks, because one flaw and its bye-bye for you and Paris.**

**Give the money to her. She will give it to me and you will not see my face. I will unbrainwash her and she will be perfectly normal again. If you don't comply to these simple requests, you and Paris will suffer with a gunshot to your head and you will never breathe air again or see your beloved daylight again. For then I will control your soul and you will never be free. Now that you have read this email, are you ready? Good luck Amy, you're going to need it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Nightmare Come True**

"OMG," Amy screamed after she read the email. Then, without warning, the computer blew up.

"The message must have self destructed. Oh no, how will I show the police? OMG, what am I going to do. How am I going to get $1,000,000 by 3:00 today? What am I going to do. Think, think, think…"

Amy went to school and everything was still the same as the previous day. She ignored Paris and tried to avoid everything. She went through her classes and tried no to flip out because everything was the same. I mean, everything exactly was the same. People were wearing the same exact outfits and they said and did exactly the same things as the last two days.

"I hope that when I give the money that the spell will be broken or jinx or hex or whatever this is. I WANT THIS TO END!" Amy screamed before the final bell rang.

She ran out of class and paid no attention to her teachers even though they had done nothing to stop her because the spell was still on them or curse or whatever it was. They didn't even notice that she left and that she screamed those words out loud. No one heard her.

She had gotten into her parents vault in which she removed the $1,000,000. She was hoping that it wasn't too late. She was on the playground at exactly 2:55. She waited and prayed for her and the life of her friend to be saved and that this maniac would leave her alone forever.

She was waiting when she heard a voice that was somewhat familiar.

"Hello Amy, how are you today?" asked the voice.

"I have been observing you lately and it's funny to see what great lengths one will go to save a friend, yet at the same time attempt to keep their sanity." Then the voice gave an evil laugh and Amy saw Paris walk out from behind a bush.

"PARIS, ARE YOU OKAY? I"VE BEEN SO WORRIED! PARIS? PARIS?"

Amy forgot that Paris was brainwashed and that she wouldn't understand her. She gave Paris the envelope with the $1,000,000 in it and waited. Paris went back to the bush and then ran to Amy.

"Thank you so much Amy. You really saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" asked Paris.

"There is no need. I also had another reason for giving the money. It saved my sanity," replied Amy.

Then, from behind the bush, Amy saw the hideous mirror-shattering face that she had seen the day before.

"Well Amy, I can't believe you did it. And now I can cross the border and no one will know. I can bribe them and then I'll be rich, I tell ya, as rich as could be! And its all thanks to you Amy Zachariah, thank you. And now for the big finale.

The man pulled out a gun.

"I thought that you weren't going to kill us if I gave you the money," cried Amy in complete fear.

"We can go home now, and leave this all behind us. There is no need to kill us, we did what you asked. Now, let us be!

"Oh no Amy, it doesn't end that easily. Oh no, it doesn't. But don't worry, one of you will live to tell the tale, only one of you. And the one that won't was the one that was my worst captive, the one that was tortured the most."

Paris left the comfort of her friend and said,

"This is what you wanted. Now shoot me and let Amy go. I was your worst captive. You tormented me and messed up my mind. Shoot me NOW!"

The man pointed the gun at Paris. Amy ran to knock her friend away from the gun shot and at exactly 3:01, the was a gun shot, a blood curling scream and Amy's world went black.

Amy woke up to find that Paris was standing over her, crying. She was draped in black from head to toe. She sat up and saw that she was in a church, and that she was sleeping in a coffin!

Amy crawled out of the coffin and looked around. The whole church was in black, as if they were at a funeral.

"Is this my funeral, am I dead?" Amy asked herself. "No I can't be, because if I was, I wouldn't be thinking now, would I? Or would I?"

She looked around and saw her parents. She ran to them in hopes for some answers. But they got up and left her as she screamed their names,

"This is not cool. What is going on? I WANT SOME ANSWERS!" Amy screamed but no one heard her.

And then, she looked into the coffin and saw that her lifeless body was laying there.

Amy was dead.


End file.
